Naruto and MW2 crossover
by Kamakasie
Summary: what more can i say?
1. Chapter 1

A/N please be aware this is a fan fiction so if you don't like it don't read it. This is what if Nikolai took Price and Soap to the village hidden in the leaves after the events from Modern Warfare 2.

"Da I know a place" Nikolai said putting an arm around Soap and Price taking him to his small helicopter.

"It is a while away so feel free to sleep!" Nikolai called after Soap had been bandaged up by Price

"He's right you should rest" said price "I have no idea where he's taking us so if he says it's gonna take a while it'll take a while" he sat next to soap who was already fast asleep

TEN HOURS LATER IN THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

The Saindiame looked at the approaching helicopter as it blew his coat back he looked inside seeing three men inside. He knew this was Nikolai the man who messaged him before. Nikolai got out of the chopper and shook to other men one of whom had bandages wrapped around his midsection.

"Nikolai-san I assume?" the old man said when the helicopter driver nodded he looked to the older man helping another man with a Mohawk "you can take your wounded to the hospital. It looks like you just went ten rounds with a bear"

"Or something like that" said the older man with the beard "names Price by the way Captain Price this guy here's Captain Mactavish but we all call him Soap"

The old Hokage chuckled and said "very well Price-san the hospital is that way. We have had some trouble with some Villagers attacking a small child a couple of days back"

"What why!" price exclaimed nearly dropping Soap

"I cannot tell you much other than he contains something he cannot control and the villagers hate him for it" Sarutobi said sadly "we'll be putting your friend in the room next to him so he can have some peace and quiet because no one will be in that part of the ward"

"Sounds fine" said Soap in his thick accent

IN THE HOSPITAL

Nikolai helped soap to the hospital then said that he wouldn't be back for a couple of days because he needed to get the supply plane and all the weaponry he left behind but then he would make this place their permanent home. In the room the doctors and nurses were nice enough although they kept looking at the room next to soap and scowling. Price stayed with his old friend for the night and in the morning when Soap woke up he saw price standing there with two coffees in his hands he put one beside soap and sipped the other.

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Like someone who got stabbed in the gut" Soap replied making both men chuckle

"Why do you suppose they hate that boy?" Price asked Soap

"Dunno but I noticed the nurses talk about him as if there was a demon inside him" Soap replied

"You're not far off the mark" the hokage said walking through the door his pipe in his mouth. Price wished he had his own cigarette but he had left them with Nikolai.

"What do you mean?" Asked soap sitting up with a grunt

"Well when he was born a powerful demon was sealed inside of him" the Hokage explained "his father wished him to be a hero instead he was seen as the demon itself"

"Wait you mean the demon is SEALED inside him? How is that possible?" Price exclaimed

"He used chakra how else?" the Hokage said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Chakra?" Price asked

"You don't know about it?" the Hokage asked surprised, it had never occurred to him that these men from outside the elemental nations may not know about chakra. He explained Chakra in a basic term so they would understand it. Price nodded his head and didn't really believe what he said until Sarutobi walked straight up one of the walls and stood on the roof making Price and Soap's jaws hit the ground.

NEXT DAY

The next day Price came in to soap and said

"I've been doing some recon on this place seems the old man told us the truth. Seems like these guys can do all sorts of things" he pushed some photo's towards soap

"Bloody hell!" Soap exclaimed as he flicked through the pictures he saw people doing insane things he even saw a boy in a blue shirt and shorts breathing a massive fireball over a lake

"Are you sure we can survive here?" Soap asked

"Nikolai seems to think so" Price said. Suddenly a Ninja in A mask brought them a radio and said

"The man Nikolai wishes to speak with you"

"Sure thing" said Price and took the radio from the Ninja

"Nikolai?" price said

"_Da Price it is I."_

"When are you getting back?"

_Soon Price I am bringing the whole plane as well as all our supplies and I will keep bringing them if I can"_ the Russian said

"And when were you going to tell us about the freaky shit that they can do?" asked soap

"_I figured you would only believe if you saw with your own eyes"_ the Russian then chuckled _"I only wish to have seen your faces it would probably would have looked like mine when I first found out"_

"What supplies are you bringing?" asked Price annoyed and changing the subject

"_I will be bringing an armoury full of weapons, an apache helicopter and some of your English beer"_

"At least you got something right" said price smiling "ETA?"

"_Soon price I believe you may see me soon" _the Russian said

"Okay Nikolai over and out" said price

"Im gunna head next door and seeing the kid" said Price walking out

"Right ill just sit and twiddle my thumbs shall i?" replied soap

"Don't be such a baby" said Price walking out of the room he stepped outside the room and knocked on the door and hoped the boy was still in there.

"Who is it?" he heard a small voice say

"I'm a friend of the Hokage's" said the old soldier walking in what he saw made his anger rise sitting there in the bed was a small boy with bandages all over him.

"What's your name?" asked the small boy with a smile seeing the man wasn't going to harm him. Price knew a fake smile when he saw one though and said to the boy

"The names captain Price of the SAS" said the older man when the boy had a quizzical look on his face he said "they're an elite group of soldiers where i come from. Where you don't choose to join you are chosen"

"And you were a captain of them?" the small boy said

"Sure was" said the older man "Naruto was it?"

"Yeah but how did you know?" he asked

"Your file" he said pointing to the file on the end of the hospital bed he picked up the file and started to flick through it. He couldn't believe how much this kid had been injured, he checked how much morphine they were giving him and it wasn't even enough to keep a mild headache away!

"is something wrong kakakuno-san?"

"Kakakuno? Who's that?" said Price

"You are you said your name was price" said Naruto

"So Kakakuno means price does it?" said Price

"Yep" said Naruto smiling this time it was a real smile "uh Kakakuno-san"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Will you be my friend?"

"Don't you have any closer to your age?"

"No sir the other children tease me. And some try to hurt me" the boy said sadly

"Well then as your newest friend I'm going to train you to defend yourself" sad price smiling as the boy beamed

"Really?" the boy said excitedly

"Sure now it says here you get out today so how about you show me around and meet one of my friends?"

"That'd be awesome thanks" said Naruto.

"Well I'll go get my stuff from the room next door and you wait for them to discharge you then we can go alright?" said Price as he noticed a nurse slip in.

"okay now u take care Naruto" said price as he went into the next room to let the nurse do whatever it was she had to do he was packing his things and when he came to his pistol he slipped it inside his combat jacket and slipped his bag on with the radio. He turned to Soap and said

"I'll be gone a few hours okay?"

"Where will you be going?" asked Soap

"Just around the village and go to meet Nikolai" said price walking out of the room when he heard

"KAKAKUNO-SAN HELP!"

"Naruto!" price exclaimed pulling out his combat knife and burst in to see the nurse from before with tears streaming down her face yelling "DIE DEMON BRAT!" she was trying to stab a strange knife into the boys heart and Naruto was trying desperately to stop her

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Price and leapt between them wrenching the knife out of the woman's grip and keeping it away from her.

"I could ask you the same thing!" the woman yelled as she tried to get between Prices to attack the boy again

"I'm saving an innocent life!" Price yelled putting the woman on the floor in a hold that would keep her subdued.

"That boy is far from innocent!" yelled the nurse price could smell a lot of Alcohol on her breath.

A doctor appeared who thankfully was sympathetic to Naruto and called the ANBU black ops to take the lady away. Price turned to the small boy and said "did she hurt you?"

The small boy shook his head

"Good now is this how the whole village treats you?" he said

"Yes sir" said the small boy

"Right all the more reason to train you then I suppose" said price

"Thank you so much" said the doctor "my names Isha."

"No thanks needed" price said "just tell me if Naruto is good to go"

"Of course right away" said the now Named Isha. After taking Naruto's blood pressure and temperature among other things the doctor gave him a lollipop and sent him on his way

THROUGH THE VILLAGE

"So Naruto where do you live?" asked price with Naruto perched on his shoulder

"hokage-jiji gave me my own apartment!" said Naruto excitedly "can we stop at the Ramen stand please?"

"Sure just point me in the right direction" chuckled price

"That's it right there!" shouted Naruto and pointed to a small stand

"Right then let's see what they have to eat" said Price, he was getting tired of the dried rations and hospital food he was forced to eat.

"Well, well, well look who it is!" said a man a bit older than Price at the stand "Naruto who's your friend?"

"Captain Price of the SAS" said price sitting down and smiled at the old man

"Captain?" said Teuchi?

"Yeah decorated war hero" said Price "and damn hungry one at that too" rubbing his hands together

"Of course so what'll it be?" said Teuchi

"I'll have a bowl of miso pork ramen with extra pork!" shouted Naruto

"I'll have the same if you don't mind" and pulled out his wallet how much "will that be?" he asked

"10000 yen please" said Teuchi

"Well I got 14000 from Nikolai so I guess it's just you eating Naruto" smirked price

"Tell you what we'll just add naruto's to his tab and you can pay for your own."

"Nah I couldn't do that to the kid" said Price smiling at Naruto who had finished his bowl

"Listen Naruto now that you have finished we need to go meet my friend okay?" price said getting up

"What's the date?" asked Price

"October tenth. Why?" said Teuchi

"Um it's just where I gotta meet a friend of mine" said price Naruto visibly stiffened

"Hey isn't it your Birthday today Naruto" said Ayame coming out. From the kitchen wiping her hands

"Uh yeah it is" said Naruto putting on a fake smile "I guess I forgot! So are we going to meet that friend of yours price-san?"

"Uh yeah let's go Naruto" said price getting up walking towards the village gates. As the pair were walking Price noticed that people were giving Naruto a death glare and some where even giving him glares too.

One villager ran out with a bottle and yelled "DEMON BRAT!" and threw bottle at Naruto , who closed his eyes and waited for the impact which never came he saw Price standing there with the bottle in his hands and looking death into the villager

"Alright who wants to try something else?" asked Price as a mob started to form in front of them and behind them

"Shit I guess a lot of you then" said Price staring at the mob

"Give us the demon brat!" a pink haired lady yelled

"Not a chance!" retorted Price

"Don't make us attack you!" one of the other villagers yelled, Price pulled out his M9 pistol and flicked the safety off.

"I'm ready for yah" said Price. One villager ran at Price who simply fired a round straight through his heart. This shocked everyone present as they had never seen a gun before

"Who's next?" price asked murder in his eyes. Soon the four ANBU meant to be protecting Naruto jumped down and yelled at the crowd "alright nothing to see here!"

By the time they had finished Naruto and price had already started walking away.


	2. im sorry

**HI EVERYONE KAMAKASIE HERE THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES AND ITS TO SAY IM SORRY**

**I WONT BE WRITING ANY MORE OF MY STORIES FOR A WHILE AS I HAVE NOT REALLY BEEN FEELING THE LOVE FROM THE COMMUNITY I MEAN I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOU GUYS THAT READ AND REVEWED MY WORK BUT SCHOOL MY JOB MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHERS ALL ASKING ME TO HELP WITH THEIR STORIES IS GETTING A LOAD ON TOP OF ME. THAT COUPLED WITH THE FACT I DON'T FEEL I HAVE BEEN GETTING ENOUGH FEED BACK ON MY STORIES AND MY POLL AS I THOUGHT I MIGHT SO FROM NOW ON TILL I **

**GARNER ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT WANT TO SEE MORE **

**BECOME INTERESTED AGAIN**

**IT MEANS NO MORE STORIES FOR A WHILE. IM REALLY SORRY TO ALL MY FANS BUT IVE JUST NOT BEEN FEELING THE LOVE **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was following Price through the woods surrounding the village and he heard price talk into a small metal box

"nikolai where the hell are you?"

"nearly there price, I will be landing a few clicks north of the village in the plane"

Price looked to the sky and sure enough there was the plane making its way towards them.

"might wanna get outta this clearing mate" said price to Naruto. Naruto stepped away from the field and so did price, soon a rumbling was heard and it was not quiet either. It grew louder and louder and then the plane hit the clearing and began to slow.

"Naruto" said price "welcome to your home for as long as you want"

**YEARS LATER**

Naruto, now old enough to enter the academy. Had changed dramaticly he had cut his hair into a buzz cut and wore green military cargo pants but much too Price's annoyance he still wore that annoying orange as a tank top. He tucked his combat pants into a pair of combat boots wiith an attactched knife holder which held a standard task force 141 tactical knife which was heaver than a kunai and was smaller as to drive it deeper and to cause more pain it had a serrated edge.

The three remaining members of the task force had changed as well. Nikolai had gotten a job as a boucer for the local bar and had earned himself the nickname 'the Moscow Mauler' (**PRIZE FOR WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHERE THAT'S FROM)**.

Price had quickly become a part of the Konoha council when he had shown himself with his 'no bullshit do, what's right at any cost' attitude earning him respect from most the council members mainly from the ninja side. Most the civilian council were scared about how quickly he caught onto the laws and found ways to kick ass escpecially when it came to the haruno member of the council

"_the brat defaced the hokage monument it's public graffiti!" the pink haired member screamed_

"_well what if I told you that's what ignored boys did?" replied price "they look for attention and if you thnk otherwise then you are an asshole"_

"_It does not excuse the fact he defaced the monument!" she shouted again_

"_well then get him to clean it up!" shouted price back at her "throwing a child in prison will not only scar him for life but will do no good for the village when he gets out!"_

"_then its settled" said the Hokage "the boy will clean the monument by himself"_

Soap had recovered quickly and became a chunnin and was taking the jonnin exams later on in the year he had been the 'lucky' one who would be taking Naruto to and from the academy and today was the boys first day so he was very excited .

"Naruto" Growled Saop "I swear if you don't shut up and calm down before I've had my coffee I will do something we'll both regret!"

Naruto who had been running around the table stopped in his tracks and sat down. Price walked out and lit a cigarette sitting at the table he smiled.

"havin' fun soap?" asked Price

"say Naruto how bout you and grandpa Price go and get some last minute training in" Soap said looking at Naruto brighten up at the prospect of extra training.

Price looked at Soap murderessly as Soap simply picked up the local paper and began reading it.

Price looked at Naruto and sighed.

"alright pipsquek lets go" he got up from the small steel table and walked out of the plane that had become there home.

He picked up an Barrett .50 cal with Fall camouflage and three clips of ammunition.

Naruto grabbed his own sniper rifle an Intervention and headed out behind price.

"when am I gunna get that gun" whined Naruto

"when you stop being so immature" replied price and set up his rifle on the range.

"you remember what I told you Naruto?" asked price as he took aim at the targets down range

"keep steady even breathes let nothing deter your aim and pull the trigger"

"don't forget to factor in wind and if its far enough the coriolis effect" muttered price aiming down his sights.

He squeezed the trigger of the Barrett the rifle kicked up and let off an extremely loud bang.

Naruto pulled his own trigger and a smaller but no less loud bang was heard and looked downrange at the targest seeing he had hit the targets neck.

"dam I was aiming for his head Nartuo growled" the dummy's head was only hanging on by a small piece of plastic and rubber. He looked to Price's Dummy and the head was missing.

"I never get tired of that" chuckled price

"Naruto!" called soap "time to head off"

Before Naruto could head off however one of his sixth senses told him to duck and over his head flew a bronze knuckle.

He pushed himself into a forward roll sprang up and turned around only to have to dodge two more knuckles.

"NIKOLAI NARUTO HAS SCHOOL!" yelled Soap as Naruto's uncle kept swinging his brass knuckles at Naruto

"da and I am getting some last minute training in" yelled nikolai as he kept swinging at Naruto who tripped up and fell on his ass.

"very good you lasted longer than usual" muttered nikolai offering his hand to Naruto

"your nuts Nikolai" said price shaking his head he lit up another cigarette and looked into the sy before puffing out. "I better get going lads the council will somehow make a law to make beer illegal if I don't stop them." Muttered Price

"then go oh hero of alchahol" chuckled Soap

Nikolai turned to walk back into his room in the cockpit of the plane.

"ill be asleep till 12" muttered Nikolai as he walked

"right lets get moving Naruto" said Soap as he grabbed an EBR and an ACR from there small armoury.

Naruto was only allowed the MP5K silenced and USP Silenced as he walked towards school.

They enterd the village to the glare of the villagers. Someone shouted something obscene at Naruto and Soap made to draw his ACR but Naruto's hand stopped him and he shook his head.

"its not worth it" said Naruto and they kept walking but Soap kept glaring at everyone as they walked past.

When they got to the academy the rest of the parents glared at the pair but both Naruto and soap ignored them Soap Kneeled to Naruto's level and said

"now listen Naruto" he wiped a bit of dirt from his eyebrow "what have we always taught you?"

"the end doesn't always justify the means especially if you step on those close to you to get to it"

"right and what else" Soap asked holding his fist up

"Live hard" Naruto raised his own fist and knocked it against Soaps "die well"

"too right Mate now go in there and make us proud"

Naruto walked in and saw all the girls crowding around someone, ignoring them and opting to sit in the corner of the classroom


	4. petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo

Kamakasie


End file.
